


So Good

by luciusmistress



Series: Fun at the Hub [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen remembers how it felt to kiss a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of MMoM. Set right after Day One.

Gwen could still smell the girl in the cell, or rather the alien inside the girl. The smell was intoxicating, entirely obscuring the stench of the weevils. She closed her eyes and remembered the kiss, remembered Carys.

She had never thought about kissing girls, really. Had never imagined that it would be so different from kissing men. Her lips were cooler and felt somehow smaller and harder than any man's. She hadn't tried to stick her tongue down her throat either, the way men usually did. Not that she didn't like kissing Rhys, of course, she reminded herself. There was just something so very arousing about the way the girl's tongue had flitted in and out of her mouth, almost too quick to catch.

Without even noticing, Gwen had sat down on the bench, her back against the cold wall. Her hand sneaked between parted thighs, pressing against the crotch of her jeans. She almost felt the girl's breasts against her own. She stifled a moan and pressed harder.

It wasn't enough. She opened the button, slid down the zip and slipped her hand inside. Her knickers were already a bit damp. She needed to change out of them as soon as possible, so her jeans wouldn't smell. The thought flitted through her mind, barely registering.

She pressed a finger against her clit and let her head fall back. Just like this. The girl would have touched her just like this, finger drawing tiny circles, pressing harder and harder... Her world erupted in a rainbow of colours, leaving her in free fall.

****

"Oh wow," Jack breathed, eyes still glued to the monitor.

"She's so hot," Owen agreed, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans.


End file.
